LOVE TWINS
by leehyunseok99
Summary: "APPPAAAA….. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukkie di nikahkan dengan Namja, dan…. kenapa Hyukkie di nikahkan dengan dua Namja sekaligus dan Mengapa mereka kembarrrr" .Pair KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Love Twins**

Main Cast :

Lee Hyuk jae ( Eunhyuk )

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun )

Lee Donghae (Donghae )

Family :

Choi Siwon ( Ayah Hyukkie )

Kim Kibum ( Ibu Hyukkie )

Yesung (Kakak Hyukkie )

Kim Reowook ( Istri Yesung

Tan Hankyung (Ayah KyuHae )

Kim Heechul ( Ibu KyuHae )

Pairing : KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk

Rating : T (maybe)

Genre : Romance , Hurt ,Comedy

Summary : APPPAAAA….. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukkie di nikahkan dengan Namja, dan…. kenapa Hyukkie di nikahkan dengan dua Namja sekaligus dan Mengapa mereka kembarrrr .

Warning : sorry rada-rada OOC sedikit(mungkin )

sinar matahari mencoba memasuki celah – celah jendela, untuk memberi sinar nya untuk semua umat manusia , mungkin selintas dalam pikiran kalian orang – orang yg di ganggu tidurnya pasti akan bangunkan .

Namun tidak dengan seorang yg masih mergelayut manja di dalam kasur tersebut . namun selintas jika dilihat wajah orang ini putih bersih , bergumie smile manis , hidungnya yg mancung dan juga pipi yg sedikit chubby pasti orang mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang ….

YEOJA ( Yeeey Readers Pintar , kalian dapat 100 )

Ya benar kalian pasti berfikiran seperti itu , tapi jika kita lihat dengan seksama dilehernya terdapat sesuatu yg menonjol, yaitu adalah…

JANGKUN ( Yeeey Readers Pintar , 100 lagi untuk kalian dan juga Bintang )

**Readers **: Woy Hyunnie emang kita anak TK apa , dan jika sekali lagi hyunnie motong – motong dengan omongan Hyunnie yg G berguna iitu kita bakal berbuat sesuatu yg g akan pernah terfikirkan oleh Hyunnie ( mengeluarkan smirk khas Evil Cho Kyuhyun ) !

**Hyunnie** : Hieeee … Eeee….Maannngggg….. Aaaa….kuuuuuu…taaakkutt.. aappaa ( membalas dengan suara bergetar) !

**Readers** : OKE , kalo gitu kita akan pergike semua perkebunan !

**Hyunnie** : ! ? , emang untuk apa ! pada mau belibur ya !

**Readers **: Gak ! Kita bakal musnahin yg namanya STRAWBERRY Kesukan hyunnie khukhukhukhukhu !

**Hyunnie** : AAAAUUUPPPAAAHHHHH… TIDAKKKKK ….. STRAWBERRY KU ! TOLOOOONG JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA !

**Readers** : baiklah kalau begitu … CEPATT TULISSS CERITAAA INIII SEKARANG .

Back To Story

Ya benar di memiliki jangkun jadi kalau bisa di tebak dia bukanlah seorang yeoja tetapi di adalah seorang NAMJA , ya namja kalian tidak salah dengar ralat salah baca hehehehe!

"Hyukkie….. ayo bangun princess , kau masih ingin tidur eoh. Beby tak rindu appa ne , padahal appa pulang buat ngasih baby buah strawberry yg appa beli di… !".

Belum selesai berbicara orang yg dipanggil appa oleh anak- anaknya ._ya iyalah anak-anaknya_ _masa anak orang !_ ini atau bisa di bilang seorang choi siwon . pendiri Choi compony ini lansung terlonjak kaget ._Kok bisa !_ . ya iyalah bisa orang belum ngelanjutin bicara pintu yg tadi di gedor-gedor udah kebuka dari dalam dengan kecepatan yg melebihi kecepatan angina(?).

" Eh… benarkah Appa mana…mana hyukkie dah ga sabar buat nyicipin buah strawberry hyukkie … ne Appa mana ! " . dengan mengadahkan tanggan nya dan tak lupa dengan tatapan mata yg berbinar – binar seperti anak kucing yg minta susu kepada pemiliknya .

" Hikss.. hikss ", dengan sedikit isakan siwon menangis Bombay ." Perincess tak sayang Appa lagi ne …. Masa yg ditannyakan hanya buah strawberry !" , Merajuk ohh ,tidak choi siwon OOC sekali terhadap anaknya ckckck.

PANIC .

ya itulah yg sekarang dirasakan oleh uri Hyukkie kita , Bagaimana tidak melihat sang Appa yg sangat di sayanginya telah merajuk . bgaimana pun Uri Hyukkie kita sangat menyayangi sang Appa nya . _Walaupun sang Appa sangat...sangat lebay ._

"Eh Aaa…pppp.a bukan begitu , hyukkie sayang appa . jadi jangan menangis ne ". Ucap hyukkie menenangkan appanya . _kayanya kebalik deh !_ . " Ne appa tidak akan menangis lagi . Uri hyukkie baby ,ayo kita kebawah umma mu telah membuatkan makanan yg terbuat dari strawberry ", ujap siwon membuat hyukkie menatap siwon penuh binar .

" benarkah appa …." ,

"Ne tentu saja , dari cake strawberry ,pancake strawberry, susu strawberry, nasi goring strawberry(?), ayam goreng strawberry (?) " , ujar siwon . _tolong readers jangan dibaca 2 kalimat dari bawah itu mah ngaco abis ! ._

"eh benarkah , Ayo appa kita harus segera kebawah ", ujar hyukkie sambil menggandeng lengan appa nya . sedangkan siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan bungsunya tersebut yg kelewat ceria .

Semenjak menika 18 tahun dengan sang istri ,siwon di karunia dua Anak yg sangat sempurna yg satu namja tampan yg satu lagi namja manis yg kita kenal dengan nama CHOI EUNHYUK .

- HYUNNIE-

**RUANG MAKAN**

" pagi umma , mana cake hyukkie umma ", ujap hyukkie sesampainya di dapur .

"pagi sayang , uri hyukkie duduklah dulu sayang nanti pasti umma akan memberikan cake mu ne". ujar perem..eh ralat namja paru baya yg di panggil umma tersebut bernama kim.. eh ralat choi kibum hehehe.

KAGET.

_Hyunnie: Eh tidak usah kaget karena masih banyak kok namja yg bisa melahirkan jadi jangan syok donk readers . _

_Readers : kami syok bukan karna itu hyunnie tapi bagaimana bisa kim…eh ralat choi kibum yg terkenal dengan manusia super dinginnya bisa jadi seorang umma yg lemah lembut ._

_Hyunnie : bisa donk kan tuntutan peran hehehe ._

Back to story

" wah… wah princes sudah turun toh . sini duduk dekat oppa . oppa kan juga pengen dekat-dekat my princess". Sapa seorang namja yg umurnya lebih tua dari hyukkie .

"ihhh… kenapa sih kalian selalu memanggil hyukkie princess, hyukkie kan NAMJA hyung…. namja . lagi pula kenapa sih hyukkie harus memanggil hyung oppa!" . ucap hyukkie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut .

"tentu saja karna kau adalah adik perempuanku PRINCESS ", goda Yesung kakak hyukkie dengan nada menggoda hyukkie . hyukkie pun yg di ejek trus memajukan bibirnya hingga semua manusia yg berada di meja makan menggumamkan kata yg sama 'kyopta' .

"sudahlah hyung, jangan goda hyukkie terus .sebaiknyua kita cepat sarapan aku dan omma sudah memasak makanan yg enak-enak . jadi sebaiknya kita cepat makan ",

Lerai namja imut yg imutnya tidak bias melebihi hyukkie oppa ku , kim…ralat choi reowook istri choi yesung . Reowook menikah dengan yesung sudah setahun lebih mereka menjadi pasangan juga bekat uri hyukkie, karena reowook adalah guru di sekolah hyukkie , reowook bekerja menjadi guru nyanyi karena suaranya yg bagus dan indah .

- HYUNNIE-

**Ruang Keluarga **

"Hyukkie baby ada yg mau kami bicarakan padamu…", ucap ki bum .

" Ne umma ada apa ! ", jawab hyukkie sambil terus mengunyah strawberry yg berada di tangannya

"Begini….. appa dan umma telah sepakat bahwa…. sebulan kedepan kau akan kami tunangkan dengan namja kenalan umma ".

Tidak ada jawaban

"APA ", Teriak hyukkie , sambil menyemprotkan strawberry yg tadi di kunyahnya ke lantai . "tapi umma, kenapa …. Hyukkie kan masih SMA , lagi pula kenapa dengan seorang namja . hyukkie kan namja umma seharusnya hyukkie kan tunangan dengan yeoja ", ujar hyukkie dengan nada ngambeknya .

'Ckckckck . mana ada namja dengan sifat ngambek seperti itu uri hyukkie ku sayang'.fikir kedua orang tua yg berada di depan namja tersebut .

"Tenanglah baby , mereka baik kok. Lagi pula bukan seorang yg akan kami tunangkan denganmu princess tapi…. " , ucap siwon memberi jeda.

"tapi apa Appa", ucap hyukkie tidak sabaran dengan ucapan appanya yg menggantung itu.

"Tapi kau akan kami tunangkan dengan DUA NAMJA sekaligus princess", ucap kedua orang tua tersebut dengan nada riang dan senyum yg merekah .

Satu menit

Lima belas menit

Setengah jam

Satu ja….

"AAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAA….. TIIIIIDDDDAAAKKKKK".

Hehehehe sorry Y kalau masih sedikit ficnya soalnya Hyunnie gak terlalu bias bikin fic yg panjang .

Maaf Y kalo Pairnya G sesuai Keinginan Raeders sekalian .

Oh ia soal kembaran kalo Readers meratin baik-baik Hae oppa dan Kyu Oppa mirip lo liat deh dengan baik-baik.

Jangan lupa Yaaaa

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : APPPAAAA….. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukkie di nikahkan dengan Namja, dan…. kenapa Hyukkie di nikahkan dengan dua Namja sekaligus dan Mengapa mereka kembarrrr .

Main Cast :

Lee Hyuk jae ( Eunhyuk )

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun )

Lee Donghae (Donghae )

Family :

Choi Siwon ( Ayah Hyukkie )

Kim Kibum ( Ibu Hyukkie )

Yesung (Kakak Hyukkie )

Kim Reowook ( Istri Yesung

Tan Hankyung (Ayah KyuHae )

Kim Heechul ( Ibu KyuHae )

Pairing : KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk

Rating : T (maybe)

Genre : Romance , Hurt ,Comedy

Hyunnie : halo readers balik lagi ketemu hyunnie yg imut ini hehehe. Pasti kangen ya !

Readers : (Muntah Berjemaah).

Hyunnie : EHHH kok pada muntah sih . huhuhuhu padahal kan hyunnie pengen balas REVIEW hueeeee OPPAAAAA….. ! (langsung lari meluk Hyuk oppa ).

Baiklah balasan Review .

**Hyukkie'sJewels**

Hehehe thanks Y reviewnya , dan soal panjang pendeknya fic soalnya hyunnie baru bisa bikin pendek G bisa panjang" sorry Y

**Lee Eun In **

Nih dah lanjut

**Anami Hime**

Hehehe ia itu pasti . terus review y .

**Lee Eun Jae **

hehehe Hyunnie baru bisa bikin sedikit – sedikit , tapi nati hyunnie usahain Y .

**thiefhanie fha**

nih dah lanjut .hehehe

**Ryu **

Hehehe thank Y dah diingetin nanti hyunnie lebih teliti lagi .

**Kyukyu**

Ok . terus review y .

**Guest**

Sorry hehehe. Habis hyunnie lupa ngedit yg salah . nih dah lanjut.

**kyukyu**

Nih dah lanjut . hehehe sorry hyunnie baru bisa bikin sedikit –sedikit . nanti kalau hyunnie ngetiknya udah mahir baru bisa hyunnie bikin fic yg panjang

**Aiyu Kie **

Okeeeeee .

**Ilan-chan**

Bukannya Hyunnie gak mau bikin Hyuk Oppa jadi Seme , tapi kalo di Fic ini Hyunnie jadiin Hyuk Oppa Seme Gak pantes ,soalnya di Fic ini nanti tuh ada perebutan cinta Hyuk Oppa upss keceplosan deh . dah Y pokok nya tetap Review Y .

**anggisujuelf**

Thank's Ya Reviewan nya . Hyunnie seneng ada yg suka ! hehehe.

**sweetyhaehyuk**

hehehehe . nih dah di lanjut jgn lupa review lagi Y.

**aninda. **

Ia ya Donk dua . habis Hyukkie selalu di pasangin ama satu org mulu bosen . jgn lupa review lagi Y

**YunMinKyuHyuk**

Hehehe hyukkie oppa G maruk kok soalnya dia pantas buat dapetin 2 namja sekaligus. Habis kalo satu ngebosenin kan . jangan lupa review lagi y hyunnie tunggu loh .

**nurul. **

Hehehe Hyunnie juga kepikirannya kaya gitu .

Hyukkie oppa emang kyeopta . janagn lupa review lagi Y .

**Ruang Keluarga **

"Hyukkie baby ada yg mau kami bicarakan padamu…", ucap ki bum .

" Ne umma ada apa ! ", jawab hyukkie sambil terus mengunyah strawberry yg berada di tangannya

"Begini….. appa dan umma telah sepakat bahwa…. sebulan kedepan kau akan kami tunangkan dengan namja kenalan umma ".

Tidak ada jawaban

"APA ", Teriak hyukkie , sambil menyemprotkan strawberry yg tadi di kunyahnya ke lantai . "tapi umma, kenapa …. Hyukkie kan masih SMA , lagi pula kenapa dengan seorang namja . hyukkie kan namja umma seharusnya hyukkie kan tunangan dengan yeoja ", ujar hyukkie dengan nada ngambeknya .

'Ckckckck . mana ada namja dengan sifat ngambek seperti itu uri hyukkie ku sayang'.fikir kedua orang tua yg berada di depan namja tersebut .

"Tenanglah baby , mereka baik kok. Lagi pula bukan seorang yg akan kami tunangkan denganmu princess tapi…. " , ucap siwon memberi jeda.

"tapi apa Appa", ucap hyukkie tidak sabaran dengan ucapan appanya yg menggantung itu.

"Tapi kau akan kami tunangkan dengan DUA NAMJA sekaligus princess", ucap kedua orang tua tersebut dengan nada riang dan senyum yg merekah .

Satu menit

Lima belas menit

Setengah jam

Satu ja….

"AAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAA….. TIIIIIDDDDAAAKKKKK".

Part 2

Sial gara- gara Appa dan Umma aku harus menunggu di sini sendirian udah dari tadi orangnya gak datang-datang lagi eh ralat Dua Orang . ya kalian masih ingat kan tentang pembicaraan ku tadi pagi dengan Appa dan Umma .

**Flasback on**

"Taaaappppiii…. Appppaaaa… hyukkie tidak mau di tunangkan oleh namja , dan sekarang hyukkie harus di tunang kan dengan Dua Orang Namja sekaligus… otokeee " ucap hyukkie frutasi .

Bagaimana tidak frutasi jika kalian seorang Namja dan di tunangkan dengan Namja pula dan lagi pula ini bukan hanya satu namja tapi DUA NAMJA . uhhhhhhh dan ini semua lah yg menyababkan uri Hyukkie kita duper super sangat GALAU.

**Flasblack off**

Sekarang disinilah hyukkie kita duduk menunggu Dua Namja yg akan di tunangkan olehnya .

Klenteng.

Saking seriusnya berfikir hyukkie tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang namja yg berjalan mendekatinya .

" Apa kau yg bernama Choi Eunhyuk" . Tanya seseorang yg berhasil membuyarkan lamunan hyukkie .

Merasakan adanya seseorang yg memanggilnya , sontak hyukkie berbalik arah untuk menghadap orang yg telah membuyarkan lamunannya .

DEG.

Entah kenapa rasanya ,dadanya berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya . bagaimana tidak jika yg di hadapan kalian sese… ralat Dua orang Namja yg .sangat…..

TAMPAN.

Kalian tidak percaya baik mari kita lihat bagaiman penampilan kedua namja yg berada di hadapan hyukkie .

Kita mulai yg berada di sebelah kanan .Dengan menggunakan topi yg menutupi rambut burnatte nya, wajah yg tampan ,mata yg sipit sepeti orang chinnes sedikit, hidung mancung, rahang yg tegas, senyum yg menggoda bagi yeoja atau namja yg melihatnya ,dan jangan lupa otot yg tidak terlalu berisi yg membuat pas di tubuhnya , juga tangan yg mungkin lebih besar dari hyukkie.

Sekarang kita beralih pada namja yg berada di sebelah kiri hyukkie .Dengan rambut sedikit ikalnya,,mata sipit yg tajam, hidungnya yg mancung, dan ohhhh….. tidak dia sedang mengeluarkan EVIL SMILEnya yg pasti akan membuat para yeoja ataupun namja pingsan dibuatnya.

Kalo diliat dengan seksama lagi mereka berdua sedikit mirip atauuuu…

MIRIP

Oh tidak sepertinya mereka kembar . atau jangan –jangan mereka adalah….

TUNANGAN HYUKKIE.

Ohhh tidak bagaimana ini sepertinya permainan cinta akan segera di mulai .

(kayaknya hyunnie kebanyakan kagetnya ya)

Back To Story

" Hei…. Kau Tidak apa – apa ", ucap salah seorang berambut burnatte tersebut kepada hyukkie karena yg dari tadi ia lihat, hyukkie sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yg tadi dia Tanya dan malah bengong .

" Neee….. Akku tidak apa-apa ,apa kalian anak ajumma Heechul ", Tanya hyukkie yg baru sadar dari kediamannya .

" Ohhh … jadi kau bernama Eunhyuk yg akan di tunangkan dengan kami . MANIS ", ucap salah seorang namja berambut ikal tersebut , sontak wajah hyukkie yg putih bak susu itu menjadi berwarna merah seperti warna buah kesukaan nya, saat mendengar kata manis yg keluar dari bibir namja ikal tersebut . tanpa menunggu lagi kedua namja tersebut pun duduk di bangku menghadap hyukkie , dan memandang intens . hyukkie yg di pandangi tersebut gugup karena entah mengapa tatapan mereka membuat uri hyukkie kita menjadi deg-degan.

DIAM

Entah kenapa suasana di café sekarang menjadi sunyi . tidak ada yg memulai pembicaraan. Hyukki yg paling tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini memulai pembicaraan .

"Jadi… Siiiaappa nama kalian", ucap hyukkie dengan nada sedikit gugup .

"oh ya , perkenalkan nama ku TAN DONGHAE dan di sampingku ini, adik ku Tan KYUHYUN kami kembar . dan kami adalah TUNANGAN MU …. ". Namja Burnaet yg mengaku bernam donghae tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menengok kearah adiknya yg kalo tdak salah namnya Kyuhyun . apa yg sedang mereka fikirkan .

"TAN EUNHYUK…" kata mereka bersaman .

Sontak ucapan mereka berdua membuat hyukkie kaget . TAN EUNHYUK . bagaimana ini dia masih belum mau di Tunangkan dengan ke dua namja tersebut , walaupun kalau bisa di bilang mereka berdua tampan, Ralat bukan bias dibilang tapi Emang Tampan.

Emang dasar hyukkie oppa cengeng dia pun menangis karena sudah tidak kuat dengan fikitran yg ada di benaknya sekarang .

Tunangan.

Dua Namja.

Kembar.

Tan Eunhyuk

semua kata-kata itu seperti mengelilingi di otak hyukkie ,yg kalo bisa di bilang hanya dapat menampung kata-kata yg berbau strawberry .

Melihat Hyukkie yg menunduk donghae dan kyuhyun pun diam , seketika dia meliat bahu namja yg dihadapan mereka ini bergetar sontak mereka kaget . adaapa dengan namja manis dihadapan mereka tersebut . Kyuhyun yg notaben lebih dekat dengan hyukkie pun mendongakan wajah hyukkie .

Deg

Air mata . apa yg sekarang diliat kyuhyun saat ini membuat ia terpaku, namja manis dihadapan nya ini mengotori wakjahnya dengan air mata yg keluar dari mata bulatnya itu . sontak kyuhyun pun memeluk hyukkie karena sudah tidak sanggup melihat namja yg telah menjadi tunangannya ini menangis.

"sssshhhh….. jangan menangis ne ", ucap kyuhyun menenangkan hyukkie . tanpa mengetahui tatapan terluka dari seorang yg melihat mereka dari tadi .

-HYUNNIE-

"kenapa menangis apakah kami membuat mu tidak nyaman ", kata donghae menenangkan .

"ani… tapi….. hanyyya sajja hyukiie tidak mau Tunangan dengan kalian ", kata hyukkie setelah tenang dari tangisannya tadi . sontak ucapan hyukkie tersebut membuat kedua namja tersebut kaget .

KENAPA ?.

Pertanyan itulah yg ada di dalam fikiran mereka tersebut . memang apa yg kurang dari mereka. mereka kaya ,tampan ,tinggi, dan atletis apalagi coba yg kurang dari mereka .

"kenapa …", akhirnya kata itulah yg keluar dari mulut kedua namjat tampan tersebut .

"itu… karennaaa hyukkie takut , Hiks…hiks , karena kata umma hyukkie yg harus jadi UKE…. HUWEEEEEEEE . Hyukkie tidak mau jadi UKE, hyukkie mau jadi SEME !", ucap hyukkie frustasi.

'Ckckckck . kau terlalu manis tidak cocok jadi SEME .lagipula mana ada namja yg memanggil dirinya sendiri HYUKKIE dengan nada manis seperti itu, TIDAK ADA. SEME yg merajuk seperti dia sekarang .TIDAK ADA. Dasar' fikir kedua namja yg berstatus SEME tersebut .

"bagaimana ya …. Kami juga tidak tau jika kau yg menjadi UKE .tapi kalau difikir-fikir lagi… , kau jadi UKE karena kau itu MANIS ", sontak jawaban itu membuat pipi hyukkie menjadi merah lagi . (kyopta) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"baiklah hyukkie karena kita masih tahap pendekatan kau bisa memanggil kami hyung , dan menganggap kami hyung mu .bagaimana, jadi tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara kita. ne… ", kata kyuhyun memberi ide .

"Ehhh. baiklah hyukkie setuju , mohon kerjasamanya Hae Hyung , Kyu Hyung hehehe". Ucap hyukkie sambil memamerkan Gummie SMILE nya yg membuat yeoja atau namja yg melihat nya pasti kelepek-klepek .

CROT

Ohh tidak ternyata kedua namja di depannya juga terkena dampak dari senyuman hyukkie .coba saja kita liat sekarang darah yg mengalir dari hidung ke dua namja tersebut .( perlu tissue oppa ).

-HYUNNIE-

**Kediaman Keluarga TAN.**

Ternyata di dalam rumah ini sepi….. tapi kenapa .hohohoho, itu karena pasangan suami istri keluarga Tan sedang keluar dalam artian mereka …..

KENCAN .

Cih. Sudah tua saja masih kencan . sudalah Raeders lagi pula bukan itu masalahnya tapi … ke dua namja yg sekarang sedang didalam kamar mereka masing-masing . selepas pertemuan mereka dengan Namja manis restoran tersebut, mereka lebih banyak melamun ….

KENAPA.

Hyunnie: Ehhh kenapa Tanya sama hyunnie, Tanya aja sama mereka emang hyunnie ibu mereka apa .

Readers : Tapi kau yg membuat cerita ini hyunnie !.

Hyunnie: eh ia Ya , hyunnie lupa !

Readers : ( Bodoh ) . sudah lanjutkan saja ceritanya bo…. Eh hyunnie !( sambil memasang senyum palsu ).

Hyunnie : baiklah

Back to story

Donghae Pov

'sial aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah namja manis tadi . sial-sial aku telah terjerat oleh senyumannya yg menawan itu , dan apa-apan wajah polosnya itu cih ,membuatku tidak tahan saja untuk merepe nya ck . tapi aku rasa umma sangat- sangat pintar memilih lah dirimu hyukkie kau tidak akan lepas dari jeratan ku'.

Kyuhyun Pov

'Namja manis itu membuatku gila . aku akan mendapatkannya . ck ternyata umma evil itu matanya jerlih juga dalam memilih menantu bagi anaknya' fikir kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smile nya . ( ck,ck,ck oppa-oppa evil begitu dia adalah ummu . dan kau tidak sadar apa ,sifat umma mu telah diwariskannya kepadamu.)

-HYUNNIE-

**RUANG MAKAN DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA TAN**

Pagi appa, pagi umma," ucap donghae atau lebih akrab dengan nama panggilan Hae ini .

"Pagi Hae…. Pagi hanny ,"ucap kedua orang tua donghae Tan Hankyung dan Tan Heechul.

Tidak beberapa menit kemudia turun Tan Kyuhyun yg sudah rapi dengan seragamnya ke meja makan .

"pagi appa … pagi umma ,"ucap kyuhyun setengah hati ."pagi Kyu ….. Pagi EVIL " ucap kedua orang tua tersebut . "cih" cibir kyuhyun karena di panggil Evil oleh ummanya sendiri.

" kalian sudah rapi toh , padahal sekolah kalian telah kami pindahkan . karena kalian sudah kami daftarkan ke sekolah yg kami samakan dengan tunangan kalian …. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah rapi jadi sebaik….."

BRAK .

Dengan kecepatan kilat mereka berdua mengundurka diri dari ruang makan dan pergi kekamar mereka. Tanpa melihat seringai evil yg telah di perlihatkan oleh umma mereka sendiri .

" sepertinya mereka terlalu cepat " ucap hankyung . " biarkan nanti juga mereka akan kemari lagi" , ucap heechul tenang .

Satu

Dua

Ti….

Brak, Gedebuk Gubrak .

" umma mana seragam baru kami … dan dimana sekolah barunya ", ucap mereka bersamaan .

TBC .

Hehehe mian readers apdetnya lama . habis hyunnie baru kelas 3 smp , jadi lagi banyak tugas numpuk .

Trus sorry Y Ficnya dikit lagi . habis bayangan di otak hyunnie kebagi banyak banget.

Tetap….

R

E

V

I

E

W

I LOVE U READERS !


End file.
